The Gaels (Niall)
The Gaels led by Niall Noígíallach is a custom civilization by TopHatPaladin, with contributions from COF, Viregel, and JTitan. This mod requires Brave New World. It renames the Celts to the Iceni. Overview 'The Gaels' (Excerpted from the full Gaelic civilopedia) The Gaels are a Celtic group centered in Ireland, and also present on Scotland and the Isle of Man. Per mythology, the Gaels are descended from Goídel Glas, whose father was one of the supposed constructors of the Tower of Babel; Goídel's descendants would move into Ireland, and gain control of it after defeating the gods in a battle of sorcery. Through DNA studies, we know the Gaels to have first arrived in Ireland around 2000 BC. Our first reliable historical attestations of the Gaels come during the first few centuries AD, when the Gaels traded with Roman Britain and began leaving ogham inscriptions. Their society was divided into a number of regional clans (túatha, in the Irish language); although the túatha were initially very decentralized, they increasingly came to be influenced by regional powerbrokers as the first millennium wore on. The most powerful chiefs would earn for themselves the title "High King of Ireland." Ireland was Christianized during the fifth century, most famously because of the efforts of St. Patrick, but also due to several other key figures. Gaelic Christianity was heavily monastic, and was known for its asceticism and its lavish illuminated manuscripts. Niall Niall Noígíallach, known in English as Niall of the Nine Hostages, was an Irish king, who ruled at some point around 400 AD. He was the progenitor of the Uí Néill dynasties; his deeds are mostly attested through chronicles from centuries after his death, so although he was likely a historical or semi-historical figure, our accounts of his life are probably largely legendary. Niall was a son of Eochaid Mugmedón, a High King of Ireland, by his second wife Cairenn Chasdub. Niall was popular among the Gaelic nobility, causing him to be resented by Mongfind, who was Eochaid's first wife and the mother of Niall's four brothers. Mongfind tried unsuccessfully to have Niall removed from the royal succession; stories disagree on how she did this, with her either staging a test that Niall was intended to fail, or trying to kill him outright. Either way, Niall ultimately ascended to the High Kingship, while his brothers became local kings. Niall had a total of eight sons; one by his first wife, Lugaid, and seven by his second wife, Rignach. These sons went on to be the eponymous founders of the various Uí Néill dynasties. Sources differ on who Niall's nine hostages were; five probably came from the five provinces of Ireland, but the origins of the other four are more contested. Later in his life, Niall's reign was dominated by war with Leinster, a war which began after Leinster began imposing a cow-tribute on its people. In this war, Niall was killed by Eochaid, the son of Leinster's king Énnae Cennsalach. 'Dawn of Man' "Greetings, Niall Noígíallach, high king and prodigious ancestor of the Gaels! One of the most significant heroes to emerge from Gaelic myth, you outperformed your four half-brothers to prove yourself the most worthy successor to High King Eochaid, besting those who would seek to eliminate you from the succession. Your greatness as king was proven by the nine hostages that you were sent by your vassals, not just from throughout Ireland but all over the Celtic world. Nor do your deeds even end with your own death! The many Uí Néill dynasties, which claim descent from your sons, went on to hold some of the greatest kingships in Irish history. High King, your people still speak fondly of your legends, and dream of the day they can see your exploits in person. Can you bring about a world in which such glorious deeds are commonplace once more? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Well met! I am Niall Noígíallach, son of Eochaid, the High King of the Gaels. Can I consider you a friend?" Defeat: "Alas, the best stories always have the saddest endings. Well fought, friend." Unique Attributes Music Mod Support 'Additional Achievements' 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people are now wearing your léines and listening to your cláirseach music. I worry that the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture.” Full Credits List *''TopHatPaladin'': Design, Code, Art, Text *''COF'': Leaderscreen *''Viregel'': Map *''JTitan'': Unit Model *''JFD'': Utilities *''KyteM'': Utilities *''Davy Spillane'': Peace Theme Category:All Civilizations Category:TopHatPaladin Category:Northern Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Ireland